


Ameliorate

by mammonies



Series: Amaranthine [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Idols, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonies/pseuds/mammonies
Summary: ·̩̩̥͙＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ 𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐎𝐑𝐀𝐓𝐄:𝘛𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊·̩̩̥͙With them here, you can take on the world.(The reader will always be gender neutral unless stated otherwise and the tags will be updated as i add more chapters)Latest: Azuma Yukishiro // Minor Shrine God Au
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Reader, Chigasaki Itaru/Reader, Furuichi Sakyou/Reader, Guy (A3!)/Reader, Hyoudou Juuza/Reader, Ikaruga Misumi/Reader, Mikage Hisoka/Reader, Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader, Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader, Nanao Taichi/Reader, Rurikawa Yuki/Reader, Settsu Banri/Reader, Sumeragi Tenma/Reader, Tachibana Izumi (A3!)/Reader, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Reader, Usui Masumi/Reader, Utsuki Chikage/Reader, Yukishiro Azuma/Reader
Series: Amaranthine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863544
Comments: 33
Kudos: 149





	1. Banri ✿ Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! thank you for taking the time to read this. english is not my first language so please leave constructive criticism if you find any mistakes or if you want to give any suggestions.
> 
> i promise the fics will better as i continue to post cause i'm a little rusty from not writing for a long time.
> 
> i love challenging myself so i do take requests. if you want a specific character, a specific prompt or if you want a specific gender for the reader, let me know and i'll try to write it.
> 
> also nothing is beta read cause i just write for fun

Banri wanted to smirk at you running around the kitchen, getting the first aid kit and an ice pack for his injuries. But he knew he'd get socked in the face for a second time if he did, after he came home bleeding. 

"Can you please remove your jacket?" you asked, so that you could ice his shoulder which he had been holding since he came home. Banri opened his mouth to make a suggestive comment about you asking him to take off his clothes but shut up immediately when he saw the unshed tears in your eyes. 

He went to shrug off his jacket when a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. Banri slowly realized he'd have to ask you for help and just sat on the couch debating if he was willing to sacrifice the last shred of pride he had left as you rummage through the freezer to find a pack of frozen vegetables to ice his injuries. 

"Hey babe?" he called. "Yeah?" you answered as you walked back to him with a pack of frozen peas in your hands. "I... might need some help removing the jacket" He admitted sheepishly. 

"What was the fight about anyways?" you asked him as you slowly helped him undress. "....They were talking shit about you" he mumbled. 

This was the breaking point for you. You gently wrapped your arms around his waist before burying your face into his chest and crying. 

"Do you know how worried I was?" you whimpered into his shirt as he whispered apologies into your hair for worrying you. 

You slowly pulled away from him and with teary eyes whispered to him, "Thank you for fighting for me, but next time don't defend me if it means you'll come home safe". Banri's eyes softened as he promised to try for you. 

"....So....." Banri started. You looked at him as he smirked "... Are you gonna continue undressing me or what?" 

"Banri!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Character A having to help Character B undress after an injury.


	2. Itaru ✿ Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had broken up with him 6 months ago but why couldn't either of you move on?

It had been 186 days and 22 hours since you had left him. Itaru knew that it wasn't a good idea to stay awake for another night, thinking about what-ifs but he couldn't help it. He missed everything about you. You smile, you gentle touches, your cuddles, everything. Even playing games had lost it's luster, now that you weren't there.

You started at your ceiling as another night passed by where you got less than an hour of sleep. Everytime you closed your eyes, you could vividly see Itaru's smile and feel his lips on your skin. You sighed as your alarm rang, signaling that you had to go to work. 

On the way to work, your thoughts went back to the day you had left. You regret yelling at him when you should've realized he was stressed at his work. 

Itaru sat at his desk, staring at his wallpaper that he couldn't bring himself to change. It was a picture of the both of you at home, chilling and playing video games in your pyjamas. He still regrets snapping at you when all you were doing was taking care of him. 

Itaru snapped out of his little pity party when he was called to his boss's office. 

"Can you handle a job in Nagoya today?" was what his boss asked him. Itaru agreed knowing that he had no one to go home to anyways. What he didn't know though, was the fact that the branch he was going to, was the branch you worked in. 

Itaru prepared himself to put on his professional persona despite his appearance being a mess from not sleeping for days and knocked on the door of the manager's office. 

"Hello, I'm Chigas—" his words died in his throat as his eyes widened when he saw you standing in the middle of the room. You weren't in a better position either, staring back at him like a deer in headlights. 

You felt your eyes burn at the familiar face standing in front of you. You hesitated to make any moves but apparently Itaru had no reservations and was in front of you in a flash. He held you tightly in his arms as both of you sobbed at the familiarity of each others arms. 

You tried to pull back from the hug to look into his eyes but Itaru had other plans. He pulled you closer into him and tucked your head under his chin. 

"...C-Chigasaki—" you started. He let out a hurt sound at that and begged "Please don't call me that, please" 

"Okay Itaru...." you started again "Can you please let me go?" you asked. He only shook his head and crushed you against him. 

"I-Itaru I can't breathe" you choked out and he quickly released you. You both stood in silence, just looking at each other before you slowly spoke up, "Do you want to get coffee after this?" 

Itaru looked shocked that you were the one to suggest it but he was not going to look a gift horse in it's mouth and nodded. 

And as you both smiled at each other, somehow, you both knew that things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Character A giving Character B a tight hug that makes them lose their breath


	3. Juza ✿ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Au where you just want to eat your dessert but you feel a pair of eyes staring at you.

You could feel someone's eyes digging a hole through the back of your head. You slowly turned around to look at who it was when your breath caught in your throat. 

You choked on the cake you just took a bite of and your face immediately turned red because: oh no he's hot. You tried to smile at him before you noticed that he wasn't staring at you, he was staring at your cake.

You slowly pick up your tray and walk over to him. You can hear the whispers as you walk towards his table but you choose to ignore them and slide into the seat next to him. 

You barely got your name out to introduce yourself to him before his face turned completely red. "Juza Hyodo" he mumbled as he shook your outstretched hand. 

"I saw the way you looked at my cake" you said, trying not to laugh as his face got more red. "...sorry" he said. "Do you want it?" you asked him.

He looked shocked at your offer before asking you, "Are you sure?". You just nodded and watched as he inhaled it in a minute. You were honestly impressed at the speed it disappeared. 

"Buy me coffee in exchange, I'll see you after class" you winked as walked away from him, leaving Juza with his jaw hanging. 

You both couldn't wait for classes to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B sharing ice cream/cake/a dessert.


	4. Tenma ✿ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Tenma to hang out at the ice skating rink. He doesn't know how to skate but he likes you too much to refuse and finds himself in a situation.

Tenma had a solid game plan. Or atleast that's what he likes to think. It was simple really, just skate towards you, stop in front of you, and look cool while asking you out. 

But what he forgot to take into account was that:   
1\. He didn't know how to skate.  
2\. How slippery the ice actually is.   
3\. How stupid he might look if he falls flat onto his face. 

You had invited Tenma to go ice skating after shooting the drama you both were the leads for. And you stood in the rink, watching as he struggled to look calm while holding the railings with poorly concealed amusement. 

You watched as he slowly moved towards you and were just about to extend a hand to help him out when he fell flat on his face. 

Tenma felt his soul leave his body when he heard your giggles and wondered if he laid there for long enough, will he be able to phase through the floor. 

And through your laughter, you came to a startling conclusion: "Damn, I think I love him" 

As Tenma debated the meaning of his life, you offered him a hand to pull him up. And to his shock and delight, you pulled him into a kiss. 

Tenma smiled into the kiss and as he tried to pull you closer, you both ended up falling with you on top of him. 

And as you looked into his eyes with a heavy blush covering both your faces, you realized that you wouldn't trade him for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B is trying to impress Person A and ends up falling flat on their face. As Person B lays on the ground and slowly die from embarrassment, Person A has a mind blowing realization that they actually really like Person B and when they help Person B up off the ground, they pull them into a kiss.


	5. Izumi ✿ Angst/Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were ordered to assassinate Izumi Tachibana but somehow you end up falling in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just a short piece i wrote because i'm salty that we can't flirt with izumi.

You don't know how you ended up eating curry and laughing at corny jokes made by the woman you were meant to kill. 

"....And this spice is imported from...." And as you watched her eyes light up while rambling about spices and curry, you realized you were utterly screwed. 

You were sent to kill Izumi but you managed to mess up royally and wound up bleeding out in front of her house. 

And now you were sitting on her bed after she treated your wounds, eating the curry she made, wondering where you had gone wrong in life. 

Not only did you manage to botch your mission of assassinating your target, you also wound up in her house. You internally cursed the universe for making her so pretty and nice.

"You can stay here as long as it takes for you to completely heal" she said with a smile before walking out the door. And as you watched her leave the room, you thought about how nice she looked while smiling. 

You sighed and finished eating the food she'd made and considered just ditching your identity and asking Izumi to marry you because damn that was some good curry. 

You felt your eyes shut and decided to debate your next course of action after you took a nap. 

You woke up to the feeling of someone touching your hair and opened your eyes to see Izumi brushing the hair out of your face. 

"You're up!" she exclaimed before handing you a cup of coffee and sitting beside the bed. You took a sip of it and sighed at the rich flavour of the coffee. It was pretty hard to sit down and enjoy a good cup of coffee when you're ordered to kill people day in and day out. 

You saw her looking at you like she wanted to ask you something and you raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She smiled nervously before asking you "Can I brush your hair? It's just that it looks really fluffy and I just wanted to—" 

You cut her off with a simple "Sure, go ahead". She smiles widely and you decide that you definitely want to see her smile a lot more. 

And as she hums a little tune while threading her hands through your hair, you realize how much you wanted to stay. 

Yeah, you were definitely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A was sent to kill Person B but they got hurt and now Person B is naively nursing Person A back to health and calling them cute pet names and Person A just cannot do this.


	6. Taichi ✿ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're an idol and Taichi is your #1 stan.

The stage was where you shined. You loved performing, loved the way it felt when you heard your fans chant your name. It gave you a feeling of euphoria that nothing could replicate. 

The Japanese leg of your tour had started 2 weeks ago and you'd performed 5 times. And you noticed one particular voice among all the people in crowd, belonging to a boy with bright red hair.

You noticed him at 3 out of the 5 concerts and had been at the front row, chanting your name at the top of his lungs through the entire show. 

And now, while you're performing your 6th show of the tour, you can hear his distinct voice and you honestly feel a little concerned for his poor vocal chords. 

After thanking the audience and the backstage staff after you finish your last song, you quickly run out in hopes of meeting the boy who calls your name the loudest. 

You feel a sense of relief when you see his distinct red hair as he sits at the cafe next to the venue. 

You walk into the cafe and order yourself a latte before sliding into the seat opposite him. 

He looks up from his phone to see who sat down and you can't help but smile when you see his eyes grow comically large and his jaw basically drops to the floor.

"Am I dreaming?" he asks, completely dazed before he pinches himself and winced when he feels the pain. 

You introduce yourself even though you clearly don't need to, and he picks up the cue to introduce himself.

"I'm Taichi Nanao" he says eagerly and you can't help but think that he resembles an overexcited puppy. 

After taking a selfie with him and signing some of his merch, you get to the point of why you were here. 

"Hey, Taichi?" you call as he looks at you eagerly. "...Is your throat fine?" you ask slowly. "Oh yeah, I'm totally ready to go for another concert of yours!" he exclaims with a grin and you can feel your own throat protest at the thought of screaming for so long, again. 

"Next time, please don't yell so much" you plead with him. "But that's the only way of getting you to notice me!" he says and you can see a flash of sadness in his eyes. 

You decide that you like him better when he's smiling and make an impulsive decision. 

"Can you hold your palm out" you ask and he does, with a confused expression. You quickly write your number on his palm. 

"You don't need to yell for me to notice you anymore, so just text me instead" you smile. And before he could answer, you get a call from your manager and you wave at him before leaving. 

Taichi sits at the same spot for a long time, just staring at his palm and grinning. 

He can't wait to see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person B is a famous theatre actor/dancer/singer. Person A is their fan. They always cheer really loud for Person B, and Person B goes up to them one day after a show, either out of annoyance or worry for the other's vocal chords.


	7. Misumi ✿ Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're whipped for your soulmate and it's been 10 minutes since you met him.

Soulmates. The ones bound by fate itself. The ones who are supposed to be made for each other. They're tethered together in many ways such as sharing pain or having a timer countdown to the second they'll meet their fated on their wrists. 

Your indicator was a tattoo of what they'll tell you the first time they meet you. 

"You look like a triangle" were the words etched onto your wrist and you didn't know if you should be happy that you'd recognize your soulmate immediately or worried that they think you resemble a shape. 

You absent-mindedly traced the words on your skin as you walked back home after a long and grueling day of university when you saw a guy run past you.

You actually felt the wind from his speed before you actually saw him and stood there, in awe of his athletic ability before you noticed that he had dropped something in his haste. 

It was a triangular piece of wood that probably meant something to him so you called out to him. 

"HEY" you yell and he stopped to turn and look at you. "I think you dropped this" you say as you jog over to him and drop the wood into his hand. 

Now that you're standing in front of him, you can't help but notice that he actually looks pretty cute. Maybe he would get coffee with you if you asked—

"You look like a triangle" 

Oh, he just called you a triangle.

"Thank yo— WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

He smiled widely when he noticed the words on your wrist and pulled you into a hug. You couldn't help but feel bad when you realized that his tattoo just said "hey" and pulled back to apologise.

He waved off all your concerns with a blinding smile.

"I'm Misumi Ikaruga" he exclaimed and you feel yourself almost cry at how pure he is. You introduce yourself and he grins at you eagerly when you ask him if he wants to hang out later. 

"Can we go triangle hunting later? Or do you want to meet my friends from my troupe? Will you come see me act later?" He shoots a barrage of questions at you and you find yourself unable to say no to his smile. 

You realise how whipped you already are when he took your hand to drag you to his theatre dorm. 

But if it's with Misumi, maybe you really don't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist or somewhere and while Person B has an absolutely unhelpful 'hey' written on them, Person A has something very unique and weird.


	8. Kazunari ✿ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something short and fluffy for kazu's birthday.   
> happy kazu day!

You felt like you were in heaven when you woke up, warm and bundled up with your head tucked under Kazunari's chin. 

He looked absolutely ethereal as he slept, the soft sunlight peeking through the blinds hit his face in a very flattering manner. You resisted the urge to reach out and let his fluffy hair which now just rest on his face. 

It was the weekend but you decided to get up earlier to make him breakfast in bed, something that both of you were unable to do to due to your hectic schedules. 

As you slowly untangled your limbs from his and began to get up, you felt his arms tighten around your waist as he pulled you closer to him. 

"No, don't go" he whined into your hair and you resisted the urge to squeal at how cute he looked, sleepy and pouting. 

"I'll make breakfast, you can sleep for a while" you said but he just shook his head. 

"No, let's have a lazy day" 

And who were you to refuse your adorable boyfriend? With plans of breakfast thrown out the window, you settled into his warm embrace. He kissed you on your forehead as you snuggled into his chest.

There truly was no other place you'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person B won't let Person A get out of bed by cuddling them.


	9. Homare ✿ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love Homare, even though he almost burned the house down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nocturnality and mankai rangers. fuyu stans, how are we feeling?

You sat on the pavement outside your house with your head in your hands as you watched the authorities ask your boyfriend questions about how exactly he'd managed to set the kitchen on fire. 

You were thankful that he didn't burn the entire house down but you weren't going to tell him that since he might take it as a challenge. 

"Homare" 

"Y-yes my darling?" Homare was sweating at your saccharine smile.

"What did I tell you not to do?" you smiled through gritted teeth.

".....Burn the house down, my dear" he replied slowly.

"What did you do?" you pressed.

"I just wanted to surprise you with dinner, my darling" he mumbled 

You sighed as you ran a hand through your hair. You knew he had good intentions but you didn't know how exactly he set the kitchen on fire, while trying to make pasta. 

You knew you'd have to have a serious conversation about kitchens and fires with him later but right now, your heart was clenching looking at his sullen face. 

You let out a huge sigh and just wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. "You know I didn't mean to do that, right darling?" he asked and you just nodded.

"Let's just go to sleep" you said. You felt his arms tighten around you and you couldn't help but melt into his embrace.

You knew the conversation wasn't going to be fun in the morning but all you wanted to do now was sleep in the arms of the man you loved. 

As you both settled into each other arms, you decided that even if he can't cook to save his life and might burn the house down again, there's no other place you'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Person B: what is the one thing I told you not to do  
> Person A: burn the house down  
> Person B: and what did you do  
> Person A: made you dinner  
> Person B:  
> Person A:  
> Person B  
> Person A: and burnt the house down


	10. Tsumugi ✿ Zombie!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie!Au where you and Tsumugi and the last survivors in your area.

You felt Tsumugi's body beside you thrash around and you quickly sat up as your sleep addled brain tried to catch up with the agenda. You could see his mouth open in a silent scream and the tears streaming down his face in the dim light of the night light. 

"No, I'm sorry, please!" he was sobbing now, screams of your name among his shouts but he didn't show any signs of waking up. 

You quickly grabbed his hand and tried to wake him up. With a final scream of your name, he shot up, shaking from whatever had haunted him in his dreams. 

"Tsumu—" you started before you were cut off by him wrapping his body around you. You decided that you'll first focus on calming him down and ran a soothing had through his sweaty hair. 

His shoulders were shaking as you tried to pull away to look him in his eyes. "I.... I couldn't save you in my dream" he whispered when you finally managed to cup his face in your hands. 

"You tried to protect me from them and I couldnt help you" You hushed him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear till his cried quieted down and his grip loosened a little. 

"I promise we'll be together till the end " you said resolutely as you looked at his red rimmed, puffy eyes. 

After a few reassuring words, sleep seemed to be catching up with him and you wrapped your arms around him. You kissed his forehead as he pulled you closer.

You both knew that tomorrow will be just as rough as today, if not worse. You knew that you were running out of supplies and will have to face them soon. You knew you both might not make it. 

As you both lay in the makeshift bed you had made, you could hear the sounds of the zombies trying to get into the building. But you held on, in the hopes of finding more survivors and a permanent shelter.

Maybe you'll find your friends there. Maybe someone has a plan. Maybe Tsumugi can have the flower shop he dreamed of. You felt a sense of strong determination, determination to have the life you had planned together.

The last thought you both have before you fall asleep is that you'll protect each other from everything even if it meant losing your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nocturnality ranking is beating my ass rn but anything for tsumugi holding a cross.


	11. Guy ✿ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy doesn't know how to express his feelings. You misunderstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I write only short fluff here, I decided to also work on a longer, angsty reincarnation fic. I'd really appreciate it if you check it out 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915654/chapters/62984065

This was the fifth time Guy had run out of the room as soon as you walked in and you had no idea what to do about it. It kinda hurt, since you actually liked him. 

What you didn't notice was the deep blush on his face as he quickly walked out leaving Azuma sitting on the couch with a poorly suppressed grin. 

You heaved a sigh before you sat on the couch in front of Azuma. "You should talk to him about your feelings" he said with a sly smile. You choked on on air as you looked at him with wide eyes. "Is it that obvious?" you ask to which he throws his head back and laughs. 

"You're lucky Guy is as dense as he is... or unlucky" he says. You don't know what possessed you to decide then and there that you were going to confront him right now. With a quick wave to Azuma, you walked into the garden where Guy was sitting. 

"Hey" you said as you walked towards him. Guy looked startled when he saw you walk towards him. You could see the gears in his head turn, trying to figure out the fastest escape route but you were done running from your feelings. 

"Guy, do you hate me?" you ask when he tries backing away. Your felt shattered knowing that he disliked you so much that he ran everything you were even in the vicinity. 

He looked shocked that you asked him that. "I mean you run away everytime you see me" You continue "Have I accidentally done something bad to you that you wish to avoid me that desperately?". You were getting a little choked up at this point but who can blame you?

In your self-pity you didn't notice Guy quickly closing the distance between the both of you. You felt his arms around you before you saw him and the dam broke. 

"I actually love you, a lot" he says with a blush that makes his resemble a tomato. "Wha—" you stammer because why would he run away if he LOVES you?!?!?

"...I didn't know what to do with my feelings so I always ran away, I'm sorry" he says as he rubs soothing circles on your back. You pull away before punching him on the shoulder. "Next time just tell me what you feel, you had me miserable for days" you pout and bury yourself back into his arms. 

Azuma smiles as he watches the both of you hug from the window. Yeah, you'll both be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Person B: Do you hate me or something?  
> Person A: Not at all. I’m actually quite in love with you, really.


	12. Masumi ✿ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on the prompt: Person B reminiscing about the time they first met Person A. They're still in awe of how far they've come.

Masumi loved you. It was something that everyone knew since he talked about you everytime he opened his mouth. You returned his love in full and everyone knew that too, considering how you always took the time out of your day to come watch him practice, even if it was for a a few minutes after work. 

Today had been a little different since you were swamped with work and were not able to come see him practice. Masumi hadn't taken it personally, since you always did come so it was no big deal.

When you walked into your shared home, feeling like crap after a busy day working overtime, you were pleasantly surprised to see Masumi waiting on the couch since it was very late and he probably had to start early tomorrow. 

Masumi smiled at you when you flopped onto his lap and hugged his waist, burying your face into his stomach. He pat your head and was about to ask you about your day when he realized you had already passed out. He let out a small chuckle while looking at your sleeping form. 

He couldn't believe how far you both had come.

You had met in high school and he really wouldn't give you the time of his day back then but you were persistent. He went out with you during his first year of university just to get you off his back but ended up actually liking you back once he had an actual conversation with you. 

With that, your relationship had begun. It wasn't a picture perfect relationship of course. You fought and argued with each other but in the end your love was stronger than any problem that you had encountered. 

The first serious argument you had was when you had decided to quietly leave, thinking that you were only holding him back. He had come back home earlier than you expected and you had fought. It ended with him begging you not to leave and you realizing you can't bring yourself to leave him. Similarly, all arguments and fights were resolved quickly, since you both hated going to bed angry. 

Masumi doesn't know what he'd be doing without you. You are his anchor just like how he's yours. 

He snaps out of his reverie when he feels you stir in his lap. He gives you one last glance, smiling at how far you both have come before lifting you in his arms and heading to the bedroom. 

He knows tomorrow will be similar, and both of you will experience the stress of work and adult life but moments like these, where you can hold each other in silence, made everything worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i write only fluff here, i decided to also work on an angsty reincarnation fic separately and i'd really appreciate it if you check it out! it's called metanoia and you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915654/chapters/62984065


	13. Tsuzuru ✿ Soulmates (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU! with Tsuzuru! This consists only of the way you meet so I'll probably write a part 2 with more fluff

You're a living manifestation of the phrase 'i can't imagine a worse idea' and you knew it. And so what you were currently planning to do was completely in character. You knew you'd have to either act right at that moment or regret it for a lifetime and the latter didn't seem like a good idea. 

You had been working on an essay for uni when you bent down to pick up a pen you dropped. You were quick to notice that the usually silver thread around your ankle had become a shade of turquoise. 

Yeah it was risky to go out at that hour but!!!! your soulmate!!!! was nearby!!!! And so you quickly fixed your bed head, threw on a jacket and ran out. You let your instincts and the thread around your ankle guide you as you ran in the empty streets. 

After a few minutes of running, you were already winded since you really weren't an athletic person. But you pressed on, holding onto the hope of meeting your soulmate. You saw a figure walking in front of you as you turned the corner of the street and you called out to them, not caring that most people would probably be asleep at that time. 

They turned around, obviously surprised that someone was calling to them in the dead of night. 

Oh no, he's pretty.

You saw the exact moment he realized that you were his soulmate. He had glanced down and quickly realized that his thread was now turquoise and it was connected to your ankle. He began jogging towards you too and you met in the middle of the desolate street like a scenario ripped straight from a cheesy romance. 

"Hi" you smiled, breathless. "Hi there" he whispered back. Taking a closer look at him made you realize that you had totally lucked out. He was the first to break the silence. "I'm Tsuzuru" he introduced himself. With a wide smile, you introduced yourself. 

Both of you decided that you weren't ready to go own your separate ways yet and walked to the nearest park to talk for a few minutes. The few minutes ended up turning into hours. As you both chatted, your faces quickly became pale when you realized that the sun had started to rise and it was a weekday.

You quickly pressed your phone into Tsuzuru's hands and he punched in his number. And with a parting hug, you both went your separate ways. 

You couldnt squeal as the fact that you had met your soulmate hit you as you walked home. You couldn't wait to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU! where you're connected by an unbreakable thread that changes colour when you're near each other.


	14. Sakyo ✿ Fake dating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course you agreed to fake date the man you loved for years and of course you both forgot to make up a realistic story about your relationship.

You sat close to Sakyo and fixated your gaze on you feet as you felt everyone in the room stare at the two of you. Specifically, your linked hands. 

You don't know why you both thought this was a good idea but you've never regretted anything more before this. You smiled awkwardly, silently praying to every entity you knew of, hoping that they won't ask any questions because you hadn't planned that far. 

Sakyo had asked you to accompany him to a Ginsekai dinner as his fake partner because they were planning on setting him up with someone if he didn't find a partner soon. And you, with your galaxy brain, agreed without any questions. Considering how whipped you were for him, you know you wouldn't have refused. 

After some introductions, you both sat next to each other. And just as you began to feel comfortable, the questions started. "So, how did he ask you out?" asked one of the people sitting next to Sakoda and you felt yourself go rigid. You slowly looked at Sakyo and he stared back at you with obvious panic in his eyes. Of course he'd make YOU think of a story on the spot.

And as payback you were going to make up whatever you wanted. "Actually I asked him out—" you started with a grin that turned into a scowl when you felt him pinch your arm. You quickly pinched him back before continuing dramatically. "I was soooooo tired of waiting for him to just ask me out y'know?" you said and Sakyo just closed his eyes, hoping that the ground would swallow him soon. 

Everyone was listening keenly as you made up a story about asking him out in the middle of a street as it rained. They seemed so impressed that you felt a little bad for making up such a tall tale but hey, if Sakyo wasn't going to be helpful, it meant you had the reins. After that, they dinner went pretty smoothly for the most part. 

You both had walked to the restaurant since it was pretty close to your place. And so as you walked back with him, he ranted about how unbelievable the story was and that you were lucky that everyone believed you. And as you both teased and bickered with each other, something cold fell on your nose. The droplets quickly became a heavy shower.

Of course it was raining heavily now out of all times.

Sakyo quickly took your hand and you both ran to a nearby bus stop for shelter till the rain slowed down. And when you looked at him, you couldn't help but think that he looked REALLY good under the moonlight as he took off his glasses to wipe them. 

"Sakyo, I love you" 

He looked shocked at the confession and to be honest, you were shocked at your spontaneity too. And without saying a word, he pulled you closer and draped his jacket around your shoulders before kissing you on your forehead. Huh, was he blushing?

As you looked at him with a smile, you thought maybe the story wasn't that far fetched after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fake dating AU! where its mutual pining really makes me feel things.


	15. Chikage ✿ Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, domestic fluff with chikage because i love this cabbage man.

Chikage loved to tease you. No matter the circumstances, he'd always find a way to be as frustrating as humanly possible and yet you loved him more than anything. And he loved you too, even if he had a funny way of showing it. 

On this particular occasion, Chikage had a day off while you were stuck working overtime. You'd had an extremely crappy day and just wanted to collapse on your bed and ignore the world for the next few hours. 

He had been scrolling on his phone on the couch when he heard the door open and your tired voice announce your arrival. He usually would give you a snarky remark and playfully greet you but all that died at the tip of his tongue when he saw the star you were in. Chikage quickly grabbed your laptop bag and purse from you as you made a beeline towards the bedroom. 

And with an unceremonious thud, you crashed face first onto your fluffy pillow and let out a content sigh. 

While you immediately drifted in and out of sleep, you could feel a pair of hands press into your very sore muscles and you let out a pleasured sound, signaling him to keep going. Chikage silently pressed into all your sore spots as you drifted into the warm embrace of sleep. 

He stopped only when he heard your quiet snores and smiled a tiny smile when he saw how relaxed you seemed to be, compared to the state you were in when you first walked in. 

Chikage quickly dimmed the lights and laid beside you, watching your peaceful face as you slept. He slowly kissed your cheek and whispered a low "I love you" and to his surprise, your eyes fluttered open and you muttered back "I love you too" before closing your eyes and falling back asleep. He shook his head with a smile as he pulled you closer and closed his eyes. 

It was small moments like this that reminded him how much he loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo! 
> 
> i'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while and it's this short but uni has been beating my ass
> 
> i'll try my best to make the next chapters a little longer ;-;


	16. Yuki ✿ Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki fluff because he's the only one who came home in the anniversary scout

Yuki met you in his final year of high school. You were in his grade, but you hadn't exchanged anything more than simple greetings when you passed each other sometimes. But one day, he had gotten himself into a sticky situation and had gotten cornered by the people who always made snide comments about him. 

And as he prepared himself for whatever was to come, he heard the classroom door slam open and you had walked in, fists clenched and anger on your face. The students who had cornered him had gone pale at the sight of you, the student council president, and had run away. 

"Hey, are you alright?" And that had been the start of your friendship.

Yuki felt his heart swell with affection as he stood beside you in an ice cream stall as you wondered about which flavour to choose. He wouldn't ever admit it to your face but he found you extremely charming. You were one of the only people in his life that was able to take his sarcasm and just roll with it, and stayed by his side without any expectations. 

"Yuki, which one do you want?" You voice snapped him back to reality and he hurriedly pointed at the one you had chosen. He had promised to show you Mankai and so you both made your way back as you bantered. 

"Yukki!" Yuki heard someone call him as the two of you were walking and turned back to see Kazunari waving at him. "That's Kazunari, he's a part of the summer troupe with me" he explained to you. And when Kazunari reached the two of you, you smiled and introduced yourself. "I gotta go back for a project but it was nice meeting you cutie" Kazunari winked and jogged away and you felt your face immediately heat up. 

And when Yuki saw your flustered face, all because of one comment from Kazunari, he decided on one thing. He will confess to you no matter what. 

You were starting to worry about Yuki. It had been 2 weeks since you had visited Mankai and ever since, he had been acting totally out of character. He now walked you to class, gave you a gift everyday and didn't even make any sarcastic remarks aimed at you. It's not like you didn't enjoy the special treatment but you really wanted your Yuki back. 

"Yuki, do you have a minute?" you asked hesitantly as he walked you home. He nodded and you took his hand to drag him to the nearest park. "What's going on Yuki?" you asked him and he looked confused. "I don't know what you mean" he said. "You have been acting completely different for the past few weeks, I don't know what happened but I want you to tell me if something's going on" you said as you took his hand. 

Yuki turned scarlet before sighing and saying "I was going to wait for a few more days but I love you" .....Wait what did he just say to you???? You stared him, mouth closing and opening and he became increasingly anxious. "...You can reject me if you want, no hard feelings" he said but you could see the tears starting to well up. 

"NO!" You yelled, scaring Yuki and yourself. "I-I mean... Iloveyoutoo" you mumbled "What's that? I couldn't quite hear you" he smirked and you knew full well that he had heard you the first time. You pouted at him as he held your hands in his and smiled brighter than you've ever seen him smile. Your heart flipped with adoration and you knew one thing for certain:

He's gonna be the end of you but you'll cherish it till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really underestimated how tough uni is lmao but im back and writing a3 stuff is one of the only things that's getting me through each class djdbhd


	17. Hisoka ✿ Hanahaki AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just want a Hisoka to nap with like he looks like a great cuddle buddy.

Heaving a sigh, you watched Hisoka scurry away when he saw you coming. You didn't know what you'd done wrong but for the past few days, he'd been avoiding you like the plague. It had gotten to the point where even Itaru had noticed and the man rarely even comes out of his room. You felt a tap on your shoulder and were greeted by a worried Homare. "Hisoka has been rejecting marshmallows" was all he had to say for your worry to multiply. 

Hisoka didn't know how he was going to explain what happened to Azuma. He had made a dash to the restroom as soon as he'd seen you but was not quick enough and had fallen to his knees outside Azuma's room, coughing and wheezing. Hearing the commotion, Azuma had opened his door, just in time to see the bright red tulip petals fall from Hisoka's mouth as he grasped desperately at his chest. But luckily for Hisoka, he didn't have to explain anything. Azuma put two and two together and silently just helped him into his room. "Tell them" was all he said before he left the room.

It had been a week since you'd talked to Hisoka and you were done. You were going to force him to tell you what's wrong even if that's the last thing you do. So you made your way to his room, determined to drag him out if you had to and knocked. And knocked. And knocked a few more times but no one opened the door. Before you could leave, you head a loud crash and coughing that sounded like the person was dying and you immediately opened the door, thanking any deity that was listening for the door being unlocked. 

And kneeling on the carpet, was the man you loved, coughing red petals which blended in with the blood that accompanied the wheezing. The two of you stared at each other in horror as he tried to catch his breath. You took a step towards him but froze when you saw the sadness and shame in his eyes. 

"Hisoka...." your voice trailed off. You didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry that the person you love doesn't love you back"? or "I love you"? 

Before you could gather your thoughts, you heard a feeble "I'm so sorry" and you decided that your self pity could wait. You rushed over to his curled up body and pulled him to your chest. You could feel his body shake as he cried and you cried with him. When the shaking subsided, you pulled back to ask him who it was but were surprised when he let out a sob and pulled you back into a hug. 

After almost an hour of just holding him while he calmed himself down, he pulled back and looked at you with red rimmed eyes. You offered a shaky smile in return, you knew that he was going to tell you who he loved and inevitably break your heart in the process but you wanted to support him. 

"I love you so much that it hurts" 

The confession took you by surprise. You stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape as he confessed to _you_ . "Come again?" was all you could say to which he repeated "I love you, I love you more than anything". His face feel when you didn't reply, assuming that his worst fears were right. But before he could pull away and apologise, be felt your lips on his. 

"I should've told you when it started" he mumbled after you broke away from the kiss and you nodded. "It would've saved us a lot of tears and pain" you said with a pout to which he just gave you a small smile. 

"It's alright now cause we're together now, isn't it?"


	18. Azuma ✿ Minor God Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advent of the Primordial God card lives in my head rent free and I had to write something based on Azuma after staring at it for unhealthy amounts of time.

It was lonely being a god. Day in and day out, Azuma sat in his shrine, invisible to the mortal eyes as they came to ask him favors. He always had granted most wishes, as long as they were reasonable but he was getting tired. Most of his fellow gods had left, vanished because no one believed in them anymore and he was beginning to wish for the same, as there was nothing for him here. That was until he met you. 

You had stumbled upon his shrine while taking a walk through the woods. You had come to visit family in the countryside but you'd found yourself lost and confused after you'd set out for a walk. You walked towards the clearing, hoping to find someone there to guide you home when you saw the most gorgeous person you've had the honor of laying your eyes upon. 

He was dressed a differently, as in his clothes seemed to be from a era different from the current. And yet he looked like this was exactly where he's meant to be. While you contemplated about how to approach him and introduce yourself, you saw your neighbour walk up to the shrine and place and offering in front of him, while seemingly ignoring him. Odd. The man's lips moved but they just walked away and he didn't seem to mind. Huh. 

You walked over to him and smiled at him. He smiled back and you extended your hand to introduce yourself. "Wait... you can actually see me?" he seemed very shocked. "Uh... yeah? Unless you're doing something illegal and I'm supposed to ignore you, then I definitely can not see you". Azuma let put a giggle at that and decided that he was grateful for you being the first human he can talk to. 

You were kinda sceptical of his god status but it was becoming increasingly obvious that he wasn't lying about not being seen by anyone else. Everytime you visited, you would see a villager or two leave something there but look like they cannot see Azuma, like they see through him rather than at him even if they're looking in his direction. It became a routine for you to visit the shrine everyday, since you really didn't have anything better to do. 

You'd promised Azuma that you'd come visit him as soon as the sun begins to set but got caught up while trying to but some drinks, knowing full well about his affinity for alcohol. You arrived about an hour later than the promised day but Azuma was nowhere to be seen. You called out to him, only to hear his voice calling back but you couldn't see him. It also didn't help that his voice seemed to coming from all directions, making pinpointing his direction incredibly difficult. 

You started to panic, thinking that you had finally lost the ability to see him too. Azuma had become incredibly important to you in the few weeks that you've spent together. Tears began to form in your eyes when you feel arms wind around your waist. You quickly turned around to see Azuma's teasing smirk close to your face which quickly became a concerned grimace when your shoulders began to shake as tears fell from your eyes in pure relief. 

"I thought I lost the ability to see you!" you cried into his shoulder as he gently pat your hair. "You're the worst! Why did you do that?!" you yelled at him and seemed to contemplate what to say before he said it. "I... wanted to tease you a little for making me wait for an hour... I thought you wouldn't come back..." he said, insecurities evident in his tone. 

"You know, I've become very attached to you" you sniffles into his chest and his arms tightened around you. "Don't say that... You'll make me hope for the unattainable" he whispered in your ear and your heart broke at how sad the normally smiling god looked. You slowly pushed your lips onto his, your tears mingling with his as you kissed. 

When you pulled away, he let out a little whine at the loss before opening his eyes. "I'm gonna expect a lot more of that now" he winked. You probably bit off more than you could chew, but you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this to procrastinate instead of studying but now my exam is in 6 hours 💀


End file.
